


Crazy|JJP SMUT||

by Bongbongiiii



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fingering, JJPSMUT, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, a little plot, got7oneshot, got7smut, got7smutstories, jb bottom, jinyoung top, oneshotgot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongbongiiii/pseuds/Bongbongiiii
Summary: Jinyoung likes Jaebeom's long hair, a little too much. And one day after the music bank performance he shows Jaebeom exactly how much he likes it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Crazy|JJP SMUT||

The world hated him. Jinyoung was sure about it. The world was trying to torture and eventually kill him by making him so turned on and horny that even cold showers weren’t working anymore. It was clear, Jinyoung was going to die because he got too turned on and nothing satisfied him, ’died because of a painful boner’ what an amazing way to go. He could already see the news channels speculating about him untimely demise.  
Lim Jaebeom was the one to blame for this. It was all his fault, he was the culprit, he was the reason Jinyoung currently couldn’t even focus on what noona was saying to him as he sat in the chair getting his makeup done. Why couldn’t Jinyoung focus? Well, it was because Jaebeom had just walked out into the room in an outfit that made heat crawl up Jinyoung’s spine.  
They were supposed to be getting ready for their music bank performance, and Jaebeom had showed up in loose fitting white shirt, khaki pants and brown cowboy boots. Adding Jaebeom’s curly and messy long hair into the equation, it was safe to say the he looked like a full course meal and Jinyoung was starving. His eyes met Jaebeom’s above the head of stylist noona and he smiled at him, all innocent and cute like he had no idea what kind of effect his outfit was having on his boyfriend. Jinyoung’s thoughts drifted back to the suit Jaebeom had been wearing a few days ago at another performance for Not by The Moon and Poison. The skin coloured suit along with his white shirt and curly long hair had almost made Jinyoung choke on his drink as he waited outside with Jackson. Jackson had patted him on the back while smirking knowingly, like he was saying ‘you thirsty hoe’.  
Needless to say, this era had been tough for Jinyoung and had reminded him just how much his and Jaebeom’s schedules prevented them from having sex. They had been shooting and promoting non-stop and barely had the energy to keep eyes open until they reached home and passed out on the bed. On top of that the stylists had decided to torture Jinyoung by putting Jaebeom in such jaw droppingly hot outfits whether it be the blue suit, his ripped jeans and loose shirt for interview with Solar, his outfit for the M/V shooting, his prince outfit for another thing and so many others. And the hair, the hair was honestly enough all by itself to drive Jinyoung crazy, the first time Jinyoung had seen Jaebeom with his long hair, all bleached, his dick had nearly jumped out of his pants. Jaebeom’s long hair looked so good an all the colours he had tried out so far but black was Jinyoung’s favourite colour.  
All Jinyoung could think about this days was running his fingers through Jaebeom’s long hair, stroking it and playing with it while Jaebeom lay in his lap, or maybe tugging on it harshly as he kissed him hard, Jaebeom sitting on his lap, tugging at his lip and using the long hair to pull his head back to mark his neck in purple and pink marks, even bending Jaebeom over their sofa seat, pushing his hips into his hyung’s , tugging at his hair until he moaned his name and begged him to go harder. Jinyoung realised his pants felt a lot tighter than they did when he had sat to have his makeup done, he swiftly adjusted himself and forced his eyes away from Jaebeom’s, trying to think of things that did not make up want to pull Jaebeom into an empty hallway and fucking the living daylights out of him.  
But it’s like what they say, sometimes when you try not to think of something, it is the only thing you think of, and that is exactly what happened, the rest of the day all Jinyoung’s mind created were images of him and Jaebeom in various stages of fucking , and almost all of them involved him tugging on the older’s hair. The hair was going to kill Jinyoung one of these days. It was finally time for the performance, everyone was excited, trying to get in the mood, or trying to remember the steps or in Youngjae’s case, warming up their vocal cords loudly and annoyingly. Jaebeom suddenly sat down next to Jinyoung and placed his head on his shoulder.  
“How you feeling Jinyoung-ie?” He asked.  
“Fine hyung, very used to performing these songs now.” Jinyoung replied, trying to make his voice sound normal and calm in spite of his hammering heart that had immediately sensed how close Jaebeom was and how good his hair smelled, what did his shampoo have, a chemical specifically designed to drive Jinyoung crazy? ‘Pull it together Jinyoung-ah.’ He scolded himself.  
“You look a little feverish Jinyoung.” Jaebeom said, pulling Jinyoung out of his thoughts about pushing hyung into the sofa and kissing him silly, Jaebeom looked a little concerned.  
“No, no I am fine hyung. It is just a little hot in here I think.” Jaebeom placed one of his fingers on his lips, pretending to think and then he suddenly leaned in, right next to his ear.  
“Why do you think it is so hot in here Jinyoung?” He husked right next to his ear, the deep voice travelling straight to his groin. Jinyoung barely resisted the urge to groan, hiding his arousal by clearing his throat.  
“I noticed how much you stared when I walked out Jinyoung. Do you like the outfit that much?” Jaebeom was whispering in his ear again, his small hand now travelling over to rest on his knee, lazily drawing patterns.  
“Hyung, what are you doing? There’s a lot of people around us.”  
“So, does that mean you don’t like the outfit, because I think you like it. You like it very much, don’t you? Tell me Jinyoung-ie what does it make you wanna do to me? Does it make you want to punish me?” Jaebeom was talking and the hand on his knee was now travelling higher making Jinyoung squirm in his seat. Yes, he did like the outfit, he liked it very much, it was driving him crazy how hot Jaebeom looked right now and even crazier that he couldn’t do anything about it right now.  
But the idea of punishing Jaebeom, that was an idea that Jinyoung absolutely loved, bending Jaebeom over his knee and spanking him, making hyung count for him, fucking him hard and fast, Jaebeom’s hands tied up against the headboard, begging Jinyoung to let him touch, to let him cum.  
Jinyoung cleared his throat again and opened his mouth to tell Jaebeom to stop saying such things out in public, but before he could Jaebeom placed a soft kiss on his earlobe.  
“I think you look very attractive too baby. Very hot, hot enough for me to drop my pants.” Jaebeom said before giving Jinyoung one of his trademark smirks and skipping away to go get his mic checked. Jinyoung looked after him in disbelief even though he had every idea how much of a tease Jaebeom could be. Even though Jaebeom usually preferred to bottom, liking the way Jinyoung praised him for being a good boy or punished him for being a bad one, he sometimes liked to rile his boyfriend up, teasing him, testing him and essentially driving him crazy and more often than not this resulted in a heated night that got them multiple complaints from their dormmates the next day and sometimes a red ass on Jaebeom’s part.  
One of Jaebeom’s favourite ways of getting on Jinyoung’s nerves was teasing him in public because even though Jinyoung had probably the filthiest mouth known to mankind when it was just the two of them, bringing Jaebeom to the edge just by his words sometimes, he hated public displays, he never acted aloof or necessarily unfriendly towards Jaebeom when they were in public , but he also did not appreciate his hyung’s wandering hands and filthy mouth that had a lot to say when there were people around them who would love to know exactly what JJProject was upto these days. And Jaebeom always took advantage of that, whispering to Jinyoung, grabbing his ass, being all hot and sweaty on stage knowing there was absolutely nothing Jinyoung would say or do in front of anyone and that it would drove Jinyoung crazy that he couldn’t do anything right there.  
Jinyoung knew Jaebeom did this to drive him mad , but there was nothing he could do, he couldn’t risk anyone knowing about them, it would be an absolute disaster and he wasn’t ready to deal with the disaster, but sometimes he just wished he could push Jaebeom against the next wall he saw and made him scream his name until his throat hurt.  
The whole time during the shoot consisted of Jaebeom being hot and Jinyoung trying not to stare at his boyfriend for too long and trying to remember his steps and to catch his napkin. Jaebeom was even more enthusiastic during the recording of the pre-show interview, screaming the fanchants in his ear, being all cute and leader-y when Jinyoung played with his ahgabong right in front of his face, and leaning all over him when Jackson was too busy making eyes at MC, Bomin. It seemed like the hotter Jaebeom looked, the more he behaved like a crackhead, and the more Jinyoung just wanted to kiss him. After the show, Ye-eun came over to Jinyoung and bowed politely.  
“Hello oppa, how have you been?”  
“I’ve been doing well, how have you been Ye-eun shi?” Jinyoung replied, smiling politely at his co-star from He Is Psychometric.  
“It was great seeing you again during the comeback performances. I saw your new drama too.”  
“Oh, you watched the drama? May I ask what you thought about it?”  
“It was so good, the theme was very moving, you were great in the character.”  
“Thank you. I am glad you like it.” Jinyoung replied and was just about to ask Ye-eun about her upcoming drama shootings when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.  
“Let’s go Jinyoung, the managers are waiting.” Jaebeom said right next to his ear.  
“Hello Jaebeom oppa.” Ye-eun said bowing politely. Jaebeom bowed back in response and moved even closer to Jinyoung so that his back was pressed directly against his chest. Jinyoung grabbed Jaebeom’s hand on his waist in a futile attempt to remove it but Jaebeom did not budge, pressing hips directly into Jinyoung’s.  
Now Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung hated public displays of affection, or rather that he avoided it because he wanted to avoid unnecessary rumours that could potentially harm both their careers as well as put their Group in jeopardy, but he did not care. This was his Jinyoung-ie and he looked so good today and all he wanted to do was kiss him right now. Jaebeom did not accept it, but his suddenly clingy behaviour was also triggered by Shin Ye-eun who had previously acted with and kissed Jinyoung in a drama. Jaebeom did not oppose Jinyoung acting or even kissing co-stars in the drama, in fact he was probably the most proud boyfriend ever, telling people how good Jinyoung is in his dramas or how well he manages his schedules with Got7 while also working hard for the drama. But that also did not mean that Jaebeom wasn’t a teensy bit upset that Jinyoung had kissed someone in public and it wasn’t him.  
Jinyoung grabbed Jaebeom’s hand that wasn’t around his waist and after saying a hasty good bye to Ye-eun, he walked away, still holding Jaebeom’s hand , not even waiting for Ye-eun to say bye in return. Jaebeom knew he was in trouble, and he was glad, it had been way too long since him and Jinyoung had had time to themselves, and he had been craving some good fucking for a while now.  
Jinyoung took a sharp turn and pushed Jaebeom into one of the empty dressing rooms, that had been labelled ‘out of service for electricity maintenance’. The second Jaebeom entered the room after Jinyoung, he was pushed against the wall one of Jinyoung’s hands on his waist and the other on his neck. Jinyoung’s mouth was on his before he could express his surprise and delight at the current situation and Jaebeom found himself responding with equal intensity both of his hands reaching for Jinyoung’s waist to pull him closer. Jinyoung bit into Jaebeom’s bottom lip and pushed his tongue into Jaebeom’s mouth, both their tongues engaged in a heated battle that Jinyoung ultimately won. They separated for a breath of air, both breathing and gasping heavily ,eyes dark and unable to look away from the other. Jinyoung saw his own need and want mirrored in Jaebeom’s dark eyes and almost turned him around and fucked him like an animal in heat.  
However, he decided to go against his animalistic tendencies and punish Jaebeom for making him so frustrated all day, nearly driving him mad with his antics and his outfit and just him in general. Jinyoung kissed Jaebeom again, moving his lips from his mouth to his jawline , placing small open mouthed kisses here and there, sucking his earlobe in and flicking his tongue against the piercing. Jaebeom reached his hand down to grab Jinyoung’s ass, holding him tight against himself. Jinyoung placed a tiny kiss behind Jaebeom’s ear, and then moved lower to mouth at his neck biting and sucking as he went, liking the way little red marks formed whenever he bit a little hard, making Jaebeom gasp out.  
One of Jaebeom’s hand moved up from Jinyoung’s backside and reached out to pull him by his hair so that he would kiss him again, but Jinyoung wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed both of Jaebeom’s hands in his own and held them above his head, leaning in so that their lips were close but not touching. Jaebeom almost whimpered at the manhandling, liking this rougher side of Jinyoung.  
“You have been driving me crazy all day hyung,” Jinyoung whispered , while his other hand reached beside Jaebeom to look the door. “Looking so good in that outfit, flipping your hair, leaning all over me, you knew what you were doing right.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Jinyoung-ie.” Jaebeom had every idea.  
“Don’t lie to me hyung,” Jinyoung whispered right next to his ear, his tongue flicking at the piercing,” you knew exactly what you were doing, it’s like you wanted to drive me crazy, to make me punish you for being bratty. Weren’t you hyung?” Jaebeom gulped and shook his head.  
Jinyoung placed a small kiss on Jaebeom’s jawline moving lower slowly and slowly, biting ,licking and sucking on his hyung’s neck, taking his time. After one particularly harsh bit, Jaebeom gasped loudly ,trying to free his hands from Jinyoung’s , wanting more. But Jinyoung didn’t let that happen, he continued his assault on his boyfriend’s neck. Liking the way little red marks formed on his skin, telling the world Jaebeom was all his. Jaebeom was still struggling against his hands, trying to get out if his hold and Jinyoung tsked at him, smirking at how desperate Jaebeom looked, all at his mercy. Jinyoung let go of Jaebeom’s hands and used that hand to tug at Jaebeom’s long hair, pulling it sharply to expose more of his skin to Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung used his other hand to unbutton Jaebeom’s shirt running his hands all over his hyung’s body, liking the way Jaebeom’s squirmed at his cold fingers.  
Jaebeom pulled Jinyoung’s face closer to his by the back of his neck, kissing him sloppily, pushing his tongue into the younger’s ,exploring the his mouth eagerly. Jinyoung grabbed Jaebeom’s hardening length over the pants, running his hand along it in a leisurely strokes before popping open the button on the pants and slipping his hand inside. Jaebeom gasped as Jinyoung started stroking him, his other hand still tugging on Jaebeom’s hair.  
“Turn around hyung,” Jinyoung said , voice so low, Jaebeom imagined hearing it.”Turn around hyung, and place your hands on the door.” Jinyoung said again and Jaebeom decided to do as he said.  
“Now what Jinyoung-ie” Jaebeom said in a snarky tone, smirking at the way Jinyoung growled into his neck. Jinyoung grabbed the hem of the pants and pulled them down along with Jaebeom’s boxers. Jaebeom gasped at Jinyoung’s cold palms rubbing over his backside, eager for what was coming next.  
“Count for me hyung. And don’t miss, or I will start again.” Jinyoung said and brought his hand down hard on Jaebeom’s ass, making him groan as he whispered “one”. Jinyoung spanked him again twice in quick succession, making Jaebeom’s knees buckle as he tried to keep counting. By the time they had reached fifteen, Jaebeom’s ass was a bright red colour and his hard length was leaking precum as he breathed in and out shakily. Jinyoung leaned in, his lips at his Jaebeom’s neck, shushing him softly and placing small kisses at his neck.  
“You doing okay hyung? Tell me to stop if it gets too much.” Jaebeom nodded his head,a signal to keep going. Jinyoung moved back a little, his eyes raking over Jaebeom’s perky ass, all pink from the spanking, his shirt was soaked with sweat and he was clenching his fists to stop himself from touching himself. Jinyoung moved forward and placed another kiss on his shoulder, slowly kissing his way up to Jaebeom’s cheeks.  
“Do you want me to stop hyung?’  
“No, don’t stop Jinyoung. I want you.” Jinyoung chuckled darkly before he brought up two fingers and tapped against Jaebeom’s lips, signalling him to open up. Jaebeom sucked on his fingers eagerly, making loud obscene noises around them, maintaining eye-contact with Jinyoung. Jinyoung pulled his fingers out of Jaebeom’s mouth and moved them lower towards his ass, tracing his finger around the tight rim, loving the way his hyung pushed himself out, asking for more. Jinyoung pressed his finger in, Jaebeom biting his lip, the stretch feeling a little foreign after so long.  
Jinyoung slowly moved his finger in and out, loving the way Jaebeom struggled to hold in his gasps and was clenching his small fists. He added in a second finger, alongside his first one and Jaebeom whimpered slowly, the pain slowly making way for pleasure as Jinyoung started scissoring his fingers inside him, lightly brushing against his prostrate on purpose.  
“You look so good right now hyung,” Jinyoung was whispering right next to his ear,” you look like you could cum just with my fingers, is that what you wanna do hyung? Do you want to cum just with my fingers?” Jaebeom moaned wantonly, shaking his head.  
“What do you want hyung? Use your words, come on?” Jinyoung said. Jaebeom could almost imagine the smirk on Jinyoung’s face, complementing his dark eyes so well.  
“I want you Jinyoung “Jaebeom whispered, blushing red at how desperate he sounded right now.  
“You have my fingers hyung, I guess that’s all you want then” Jaebeom growled out in frustration hating how much of little shit his boyfriend sometimes was. Jinyoung just giggled, lowering his hand to open his own trousers, pushing them down just enough to pull out his hard member. He removed his fingers from Jaebeom, and reached for the emergency packet of lube in his pants.  
Jaebeom turned around and pulled Jinyoung’s waist, so that their lips clashed together, both were impatient, having had almost no time to be together like this since they started preparing for comeback. As Jaebeom pushed his tongue into Jinyoung’s mouth, taking him for himself with his tongue, Jinyoung tried to focus his mind on retrieving the condom from his pocket and putting it on, the constant assault of Jaebeom’s mouth on his own making his head swim. Finally, Jinyoung managed to put on the condom and lube up, using the remaining lube on his fingers to reach around Jaebeom and push back into him, spreading the lube around his hole. He turned Jaebeom around again and moved towards a table near the door.  
“Bend over hyung,” Jinyoung said, his other hand in Jaebeom’s hair, his straining erection starting to hurt now. Jaebeom obeyed almost immediately, stomach in knots from the anticipation of what was coming next. Jinyoung pushed his tip into Jaebeom, groaning at how tight it felt, he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to last very long today. Slowly pushing in deeper, Jinyoung placed small kisses on Jaebeom’s back, his shirt had been discarded a long time ago. Once he was fully inside Jaebeom, he pulled out entirely and pushed back in again, making both buys groan and curse. He started moving his hips in slow experimental circles, his one hand on Jaebeom’s waist holding him steady while his other hand had made its way back to Jaebeom’s long hair, tugging on it, making hyung’s back arch for him.  
Soon Jinyoung had found them a good rhythm, his hips having found and angle that hit a particularly stimulating spot inside Jaebeom that made him groan and beg Jinyoung for more, and every time he hit that spot Jaebeom clenched around him making Jinyoung’s knees buckle a couple times. Jinyoung felt a familiar knot in his stomach building up, his thrusts getting faster and sloppier and he could tell that Jaebeom was close too judging from the way he was clenching his tiny fist and his other hand that was stroking himself in time with Jinyoung’s thrusts. Jinyoung pulled Jaebeom up by his hair so that they were standing back to chest, whispering in his ear in explicit detail about how he felt, buried deep inside Jaebeom right now, until both boys were cursing lowly as Jinyoung spilled into the condom and Jaebeom onto the table.  
Half an hour later as they sat in the car, on the way home, Jinyoung was playing with Jaebeom’s hair again.  
“I really like the hair hyung.”  
“I have noticed Jinyoung-ie. Why?”  
“You looked so pretty when I fucked into you from behind while I was pulling your hair.”  
Jaebeom just sighed, already knowing there was more sex to come tonight.


End file.
